Luv all
by innocent lil angel
Summary: Joren Stone. An international tennis player with a badass attitude. Keladry Mindelan. A rising tennis player with an absolute hate for asses like Stone. So what will happen when they are forced to play together in the mixed doubles of the IC? KJ


**L U V – L U V**

**C h a p t e r o n e:**  
**Luv all**

**innocent lil angel  
**

"STONE! Get you ass back here," the loud bark ended. Then, after a moment's thought through clenched teeth, "Right now."

The resounding of Coach Lee's voice pounded and rang through my ears all the way to my head. Fighting the onslaught of a headache, I grit my teeth and turned around. Walking slowly with my racquet towards him, I couldn't help the low growl from coming out of my mouth.

"Well? What the fudge was that?" the harsh sound that was his voice continued to dance its way into my head. "Please do not tell me that you just slammed the ball into his balls Stone."

"I did not just slam the ball into his balls, sir," I replied placing just enough dryness to exasperate him.

Coach Lee sighed. A sigh that seemed to emanate his weariness and defeat. Or so I thought. "You go apologise right now you jackass! I ain't going to be your coach or publicist until you do. And you know I am a man of my word."

"Anyone listening to you from a far distance would imagine a man of solid build with a voice like that," I couldn't help sniggering. "Oh! I forgot to add, they'd think you to be a shiny bald with a hat to cover the lack of hair and a big Hawaiian shirt to disguise your big belly."

"Uh huh, I am not amused Stone. Get you ass over there and apologise."

"But look," I continued, "You are in fact a Yamani guy with absolutely no accent whatsoever, have no meat to cover your stick like figure and a hell of a lot of greasy black hair."

"The Gods, why did I sign that contract? I must've been possessed. Possessed I say. Why else would I be in this position?" he moaned.

I smirked at him, only to have him glaring at me. Enough to make me falter. Just slightly.

"Fine, I'll go apologise," I muttered along with some profanities to share, walking towards my previous opponent.

_It's too late to apologise, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologise, it's too late_

"Why is the whole world mocking me?" I grumbled, turning my glare onto whoever owned that damn cell phone. The ring tone continued blaring, the owner was obviously oblivious to it.

As I was about to walk towards the guy I heard a female voice, "Hello? Sorry about that, the crowd's a bit rowdy at the moment because the guy Neal was up against, hit the ball straight into his balls."

"Cleon! You are so…argh! Neal is probably dying, I'm not even a guy and I know it's going to hurt. Have some compassion for once in your life." Pause. "Stop laughing, you jerk!"

I turned slightly to try and see the owner of the mocking ring tone. From my peripheral, I caught a tall girl with slender build rolling her big hazel eyes. Her incredibly long lashes distracted me and I couldn't help but blink.

She was the only person left sitting in the area designated for special friends or family of my opponent, "Neal".

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help what came out of my mouth next, "Bet you he doesn't even have any balls – "

I felt rather than saw her whip her head around to locate my voice since my back was still turned away from her face. "You with the pink blob on your butt, you talking to me?"

I rotated myself, dubious that she was talking to me. Which led me to sound like the intelligent human being that I was, "Huh?"

"Yeah, you," she pointed an accusing finger at me – all the while glaring at me, her other hand still holding her phone.

"Hey Cleon? Call you back 'kay?"

Having stood up she was rather intimidating with her fists resting on her hips but Joren Stone is never to be intimidated by anyone, much less a girl.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her face a mask though her eyes glittered in a way that suggested otherwise.

"Well, I was just saying that Neal, your friend I take it?" at her tight nod, I continued, "Doesn't seem to possess the family jewels." At that, the girls' eyes narrowed, the sun glinting to bring out the gold in them.

"Oh?" her voice questioned. Unable to stop myself, I smirked, "Is that all you can say to defend his honour?"

She had clasped her hands together in front of her by now and was regarding me under her eyelids, almost as if to say "You're not worth my time to defend my best friend's honour."

Waiit a sec. Was it me or did she actually say that?

"Stone!" Coach barked. "Stop flirting around and apologise already!"

"Pfft. Sorry Mr Lee but with all due respect I don't think you'll be able to get an apology out of that one anytime soon. I'll see you later sir, bye!" With that I watched as she grabbed her bag, took her cell out and began walking away up the stairs.

"Hey!" I heard myself yelling.

She turned around, confused. "Yeah? What?"

"I'm not the only who has a pink blob on my ass," I called, pointing crudely at her behind.

Twisting to look at where I'd pointed, the "What?" died on her lips and she coloured to a rosy hue. I couldn't help but notice that it brought out her eyes.

"You are such an ignorant little fool," she retorted, her face still flushed.

_It's too late to apologise, it's too late_

Flipping it open she said sweetly, "Hello? Yep, I'll be right there." Woah, talk about mood swings. Maybe it was her time of the month. Hmm.

She started walking off but not before she mouthed "loser" accompanied with a glare and her fingers loosely shaped into an "L".

"Well, as interesting as that was Stone, you have to apologise. Stop stalling by flirting! She wasn't even your usual blonde bimbo but I guess that just shows how desperate you are," Coach Lee muttered, ever the observant one.

"I wasn't stalling! The stuff I said just came out of my mouth," though I knew myself that I had been trying to give myself more time and prevent apologizing.

"Just go," my coach said wearily.

"Fine," I muttered.

Walking to the locker rooms I saw that Neal was sitting alone on the benches.

His head whipped up at the sound of my footsteps, saw who it was and growled. "What do you want Stone?"

"I came to extend my most deepest and sincere apology," I said flippantly, "There, I apologised."

He raised an eyebrow, "That's your apology?"

"Don't worry Queenscove I know it was too good of an apology to waste on you but hey, all you need to do is accept and we can go."

He gave me a blank look. "Riight. Whatever Stone, apology accepted I suppose."

I regarded him under the lids of my eyes. "You suppose nothing Nealan Queenscove!" Wait...that wasn't me, I didn't feel my mouth moving.

Watching him wince, I realised.

"Hey Kel! Gee, what a beautiful day huh? Blue sky, no clouds – " he blabbed only to be stopped.

I continued watching the exchange between the best friends. And so being the idiot that I was, I didn't notice that "Kel" had moved closer and closer towards me. Close enough to poke me in the chest. Hard.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?"

"That was the lamest sorry I've ever heard," she replied, her hazel eyes appraising me while still managing to poke me hard in the chest with every word.

"Kel, honestly, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. He's not worth it. Let's go."

"What do you mean don't worry about it?! He's pathetic! You were about to win that game and he slammed that ball it where it'd hurt! I watched the entire thing happen!"

"Kel," he soothed before moving quickly to grab her waist, "Let's go before you really do hurt him."

I realized soon why he hadn't grabbed her arms instead; those arms and fists of her were strong enough to leave deep black bruises on my arm for weeks. I suppose that was his payback, instead of having to deal with her hands he let me bear the brunt of it.

As he calmed her down I heard him murmuring, "Kel, it's okay. Calm down, you're never this rash. He's not someone we'll be seeing for awhile anyway."

They walked out of the locker room with Kel practically in his arms. Queenscove turned around briefly to give me a look that clearly said, "let's pretend this never happened".

I shrugged.

He nodded.

I'm glad he was smart enough to understand me.

* * *

Going back to my rooms in the five star hotel Lee had booked; I took a shower only to find Lee in watching the replay of parts of my game on the news.

"Joren Stone was desperate during the last point of the game, desperate enough to give Nealan Queenscove pain that will last for quite some time – "

Click.

"Well, your public image has just gone. Everything thinks you're much more of an asshole than before," Lee observed calmly while fiddling with the buttons of the remote.

I simply shrugged, "Hey at least I'll be famous now."

"Joren, I've trained you for 5 years now. You were my most talented student with the most potential. But you really need to adjust your attitude. You're only 17 thank the Gods so you can still change. Show the public that you aren't that childish teenager they're seeing on the screen at this very moment."

You could say that I was slightly touched. After all, he'd never admitted that I was his best student. But his next words soured my mood incredibly.

"However, I said you_were_ my most talented student. I would like you to meet my new star tomorrow on the courts. In fact, you'll be quite surprised."

"Wait! What's this "new star" got to do with anything?"

"I'll get my new star to teach you a thing or two. Be ready with your racquet at 5am on court 1."

The next morning came way too quickly for me. I groaned, groggy from sleep. Snoozing my alarm, I fell back into the blankets.

"Stone! What time is it?"

"Good morning coach! It's such a lovely day eh?"

"What time is it?" this time with more emphasis.

"Ahh, I don't see your trophy anywhere coach."

"Stone, you must understand. After waiting for two hours, it does get rather tiring."

"What do you mean sir?"

"What do you think I mean? I told my amazingly patient student to go back to sleep!"

"What? WHAT?"

"What are you whating about Stone? I think I should be the one questioning you!"

"I woke up extra early so that I could 'learn' from this student of yours but I don't see him anywhere!"

"Are you talking about me, Stone? Because the first thing you need to know is that I'm not a he."

Oh. Holy. Crap.

It was her.

A/N: Please review? Pretty pretty please? Lolz, sorry about never updating TPiAU but I just couldn't find the thread of it anymore. I'll need to fix it up. Please tell me what's wrong with this and I'll fix it! xox


End file.
